Class of the Titans: Next Generation
by Lion3
Summary: Several years have passed since Cronos's defeat and the heroes now have their own kids to take care of. But when the oracle delivers a prophecy and warns of impending doom, the heroes must give up their kids. 11 years later, the families are reunited and these kids learn they've got a lot to live up to. Can the kids follow in the parent's footsteps and defeat Cronos?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Class of the Titans**

Prologue

Theresa gently laid back on the couch, placing her hands on her 9 month swollen belly as the child growing inside began to move again. She suddenly felt a pair of lips on the center of her stomach and looked up to find her husband smiling at her. Jay pushed away the stray hairs that landed on his wife's face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, still rubbing her stomach.

"Very uncomfortable. I guess the baby's happy to see you."

"I'm sorry. Son, stop bothering your mother!"

"Now what makes you think it's a boy? I know it will be a girl!"

"I know better than to argue with a pregnant psychic on these matters."

"Very wise Jay." A sweet voice said.

The 2 future parents turned to find the goddess Persephone walking towards them. She took a seat next to her student and smiled. She placed a hand on Theresa's belly.

"May I?"

"Please do!"

The blonde goddess began focusing on the life force of the unborn child. She felt a strong reaction, not from the mother but from her child.

"The baby is very strong. She'll be a great warrior, like her daddy, and a wonderful psychic like her mommy."

Jay and Theresa smiled at the good news, and soon they were joined by their friends.

"Hey Pregers!" Odie greeted.

"We came in to check on you." Archie said with his arm around his own wife's waist.

"Are you alright?" Atlanta asked, managing to escape the grasp of her husband

"Not much better than you."

Atlanta was also pregnant with her own children, allowing both girl's husbands to share the burden of their anxiety of becoming fathers together. Archie managed to recapture his wife.

"Only 4 months left." He said with shaky breathes. "When is your bundle of joy due?"

"Any day now." Jay answered, fear obvious in his tone. He hadn't been so nervous since Cronos's defeat. He suddenly felt a powerful slam to the back and found Harry behind him.

"Don't worry Jay, you'll be a great dad! I mean, I'm doing well, so you should have no problems!"

Harry had been the first to marry and the first to become a parent. His wife was a young nymph named Lily. A year after the wedding, their son, whom they named Henry, was born. Surprisingly, Neil had been the second parent in the group, with he and Echo having their own son, Nicholas. Speaking of the two, they then walked in to join their friends.

"Hey, Theresa, how's the walking time bomb?" Neil asked in his usual arrogant tone. Jay growled.

"Unless you want to be toothless before your son gets his first tooth, watch what you say about my kid!"

Neil winced at the threat while Nicholas giggled. Echo smiled.

"Dear, I think you should take Jay's advice." She said. After Cronos's defeat, Hera had granted Echo her ability to speak and more importantly, her ability to control herself.

"Yes dear."

Everyone laughed. Jay then turned to Odie.

"Can you believe it man? We're all gonna be parents!"

"I know! Calypso's only 2 months in, but it's becoming ugly."

Even Odie and his wife, Calypso had a child on the way. It seemed that life couldn't be any better for the team. Suddenly, Theresa cried out in pain. Jay was immediately at her side.

"Theresa! Are you…"

"It's time! This kid wants out now!" She said gasping in pain.

Persephone quickly took charge and called in the seasons to help the delivery. Everyone else waited outside, while Jay remained with his wife. Not an easy thing to do with her trying to kill him.

"JAY THIS ALL YOUR FALT! YOU PUT THIS DEMON INSIDE ME!" She screamed this all while crushing his hand. However, he refused to leave her side.

After 6 agonizing hours, the child was almost there.

"Ok Theresa!" Persephone said calmly. "She's almost here! PUSH!"

With one final push, Jay and Theresa's daughter was brought into the world. Wrapping her in a pink blanket, the blonde goddess handed the child to her parents. She had brown hair like her daddy with blonde highlites and her mother's green eyes. With tears of joy in her eyes, Theresa held her baby in her arms. Jay was also in tears and kissed his wife.

"She's perfect Theresa! Just like you."

"What should her name be Jay?"

"How about, Elise?"

"That's perfect!"

As the two parents embraced their baby, the rest of the gang entered to welcome the newest life to their world.

*1 year later*

In the deepest shadows of the world, an ancient enemy began to plan his rise to power and his revenge. The oracle had foreseen that six new heroes would defeat him and it just so happened that these new heroes were the children of his previous conquers. Now was the chance for revenge. However, the oracle had other ideas.

*New Olympia*

As the heroes happily watched their children play, Hera felt a disturbance in the air.

"Something wrong Hera?" Athena questioned.

"I sense something is about to happen."

Back in the main room, Jay was desperately trying to take Theresa's knun-chucks away from Elise.

"Come on Elise! Give the weapon to daddy." The child let go to the relief of her father. Theresa then picked up her only child.

"Well Persephone was right, she does have your strength." Suddenly a vase began floating into the air, but was quickly grounded by Jay.

"And she has your psychic abilities."

The seven friends broke into laughter when a powerful wind tore into the room. Each mother quickly pick up the own as the fathers went into a defensive position. Appearing before them was the oracle.

"Oracle!" Jay exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Cronos has returned, heroes."

There was a horrible gasped as the families held each other.

"Now descendants of the ancient heroes must defeat him once more."

Archie stepped forward with determination in his eyes.

"Then lets go get him!"

"I'm sorry, but this is not your prophecy."

The parents stood in confusion until they realized what he meant. This was their prophecy, it was their children's.

"No!" Theresa said, bring Elise closer to her.

"There is more. I see 2 futures: 1 the children are destroyed before their 2nd year or they are taken from you and return to defeat Cronos."

Tears rang out in the room. They knew exactly what this meant. The only way to save their children, was to give them up. The gods entered the room.

"I'm so sorry heroes." Persephone said.

"I can't believe we have to give up our kids." Atlanta said looking at her twins.

"I guess if it saves them!" Echo said with no ability to hold back her sadness. The parents spent the rest of the day with their children. Later that night, they placed their kids at separate orphanages.

Jay and Theresa were the last. Before leaving, Jay placed a gold locket around her neck. Kissing her on the forehead, the two bid good bye to their child.

"Good-bye Elise. Remember your father and mother love you with all their hearts."

From the distance the oracle stood.

"Fear not, Jay and Theresa. You will reunite with your child and she will make you the proudest parents on the planet.

*11 years later*

"STOP! THIEF!"

As an angry police officer chased the 12 year old through the streets, she easily outsmarted, out ran, and out witted him.

"Your going away for a long time, brat!" He yelled at the child.

'_All this for a muffin?'_ the little thief thought to herself. She then saw her chance. Using her secret ability, she mentally threw several trash cans in front of the chubby officer, stunning him and allowing her to escape.

"Loser. Lunchtime!" She said to no one in particular.

"Hey, you got a spare muffin?"a voice asked. The blonde streaked-brunet turned to find a large, bulky boy with brown hair behind her. He was wearing a gold chain around his neck.

"Here's half." She said as she split the muffin in half and tossed it to him. He ate it in one gulp.

"Dude, you starving or something?"

"I haven't eaten in two days."

"Same here. Where are your folks?"

"I'm a orphan."

"That's another thing we have in common. You ran from the Home?"

"Yep. Well, I literally busted out."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch?"

The boy gave a mighty punch to the wall, leaving an incredible dent.

"Whoa! You're a living superman! You know, I can do some weird things to."

"like what."

Like she did outside, the girl lifted a chair into the air and hit a homemade dummy she had constructed for target practice.

"That's amazing!"

"Thanks. Cool necklace, by the way."

"Thanks, I've had it since I was a baby. Listen, I've got a group of friends all sprung from Homes. But we're lacking a leader. Do you have any skills."

"You're looking at a girl who led a kitchen raid at the age of 4."

"You're hired! I'm Henry by the way."

"I'm Elise. Nice to meet ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Class of the Titans**

Ch 2

As Elise followed Henry through the sewer system, she felt as if she had met him once before, like a really long time ago. Coming upon a ladder, Henry easily lifted the manhole cover up and left the underground, Elise tailing him. Returning to the surface, the two kids found themselves in a rundown neighborhood near the docks. Henry walked over to what looked like a shut down hotel.

"Nice place you got here."

"It's not much, but it's warm, we can get electricity, and we're safe from any adults that want to drag us back to the Homes."

"Then it's perfect."

Henry led the green eyed girl inside what used to be a dinning room.

"HEY! I'M BACK!" Henry yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, four other kids, all around Elise's age, appeared.

"Henry! Where've ya been?" A redheaded boy with purple streaks asked.

"We been worried!" A girl who was identical to the first one said.

"Really man, you've got to be more careful." A mocha skinned boy scolded.

"Also, be more quite when you walk in. I need my beauty sleep!" A typical blue eyed blondie complained

"Hey, who's your friend?" The mocha skinned asked

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Elise. Elise, meet the team: the twins, Luna and Zephyr. Our tech wiz, Oliver. Finally, our own pain in the butt supermodel, Nicholas, also known as Nick."

"Nice to meet ya guys."

"Where did you meet her?" Luna asked in curiosity.

"I was resting in that abandon laundry place on the east side when she ran in. She gave me half a muffin."

"So you risked our necks on the fact she fed you?!" Zephyr screamed.

"Yes."

"You're ridiculous dude." Oliver said while rubbing his temples.

"She's like us! She an orphan and she's got serious powers. Show them!"

Taking a deep breath, Elise used her telekinetic abilities to lift several pots into the air and threw them across the room. The others were awe struck.

"That's cool." Oliver said breathless.

"I vote she stays." Luna said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I agree with my twin."

"Ditto." Nick said.

"Well that settles it. Welcome to the team!" Henry exclaimed.

"Thanks. Henry mentioned something about your special powers on the way here. Mind showing them off?"

The five grinned.

"Sure!" Oliver said. "My abilities are computer skills, intellect, and mechanism. Luna and Zephyr are deadly with a bow and arrow and can run at super speed, and Nick is incredibly lucky."

"Can you two show off your abilities?"

Grabbing two bows, the twins loaded arrows at hit bulls eye on targets on the other side of the room.

"Nice!"

Suddenly, the two arrows vanished in a flash of wind. Elise turn to find them in the hands of the archers.

"Cool powers! I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

"Ya! We'll be like Odysseus and his crew!" Oliver cheered.

"Nice try, Oliver." Elise said with a smirk. "But we're more like Jason and the Argonauts."

"Oh good!" Zephyr said with a grin. "You're a Greek geek too!"

"That's kinda a necessity around here." Henry explained

"Don't worry, I'm all into that stuff! Now Argonauts! Let's go round up some food!"

Weeks quickly passed as the group of six began protecting and taking care of each other. They seemed to be untouchable. That is until one fateful night.

"Hey sis, I found the trail!"

"Nice work Zephyr! We'll eat like kings tonight!"

The twins followed the trail until they came upon their prey: a wild hog. Drawing back her bow, Luna let her arrow fly, killing the unsuspecting creature. Picking it up, the identical children made their way back to their hideout until…

"Hey you kids!" A male voice rang out.

The two suddenly found an enormous man with black armor standing over them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Can we help you?" Luna, the more sensible one, asked.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out here on your own, and with that hog?"

"We were camping and decided to go on a hunt." Luna insisted. She felt a familiar twinge as if she knew this man. But as usual, her flight or fight instinct over powered this.

"Well then, allow me to…"

"ARES!"

The group was joined by a dark hair women with an aura of wisdom around her.

"Athena, stay out of this!"

"You call yourself the god of war yet you can't even sense a flight or fight mode."

Zephyr gave his sister a wink, their signal for run.

"Well," Zephyr said, gripping the hog. "Loved to stay and chat, but…"

"Gotta run!" Luna said, braking out into her super speed. The two siblings easily managed to outrun the two weird adults. They were completely breathless by the time they made it back to the hideout.

"All right! The mighty hunters return with meat!" Henry exclaimed, eyeing the hog.

"Don't even think about it Henry!" Elise scolded. She quickly learned her new friend's personalities and weaknesses. For Henry, it was his stomach.

"Ya, that's for all of us!" Oliver said, recalling the last time the muscle boy had eaten their dinner.

"Hey guys, are you ok? Your out of breath!" Elise asked with concern.

"We met these two really weird people in the woods," Zephyr said between breaths.

"While they were arguing, we managed to book it!" Luna finished.

"Are you sure?" The leader asked.

"Positive."

"Then lets cook up that hog and eat!" Henry said while dragging away the beast.

Walking into the kitchen, the six were met with the sight of a slightly bald, red side haired, and chubby stranger.

"You kids are pretty clever to have figured out how to hook up this place to an electrical station," the man said while testing the stove.

Elise grabbed her sword that had been 'retrieved' from a pawn shop. She held it in intimidation.

"Okay, who are you and why are you here?"

"Glad you asked. Name's Hephaestus!"

"Not another one!" Zephyr cried out.

Oliver asked, "One what?"

"When we were in the forest, the two people who caught us called themselves Ares and Athena." Luna explained

"Like as in the god of war and the goddess of wisdom?" Henry asked.

"Precisely," another voice joined in. The kids found an elder lady behind them.

"You needn't fear us young heroes. I am Hera, Queen of the goddesses."

"Oh sure," Luna said with her sarcastic tone. " and this is my brother Achilles, my friends Hercules, Jason, and Odysseus, and I'm Artemis."

"Perhaps they know more than we thought." The man from the park said while entering the room.

"Ares. She was being sarcastic, even if she was indirectly correct," Athena said behind him.

"What are you people talking about?!" Henry screamed.

"Nothing. You kids are coming with us," Hera said blowing a sparkling blue dust on the kids. Suddenly, the group became incredibly drowsy. One by one, they blacked out. Elise was the last to go down. The last thing she remembered seeing, were the group of adults coming at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Class of the Titans. Keep the comments nice!**

**ch 3**

Elise slowly began to regain conciseness, and noticed they were no longer at the hideout.

"Argonauts! To your feet!" She yelled at her drowsy companions who had also began to awaken.

"Where are we, E?" Oliver asked the leader.

"No clue, Ollie."

"Wow, this has got to be the classiest place I've been in without getting thrown out." Henry yawned.

"Gee, I wonder why, muscle head?" Zephyr said while helping his sister to her feet.

"It is a beautiful place though," Luna commented.

She wasn't wrong. The whole place looked like it jumped out of the pages of a Greek mythology book. The marble columns were adorned with gilded insignias and the white walls were decorated with Ancient Greek art. Elise would have called it paradise for a Greek lover such as herself, except for the fact they were dragged into this building by force.

"Beautiful or not, this place is still a prison for us. We need to escape."

"Now children, no need to be violent," a sweet voice rang out through the room.

The six children turned around to find a beautiful blonde woman walking towards them. They, out of pure instinct, jumped into defense.

"Who are you?" Elise demanded.

"I am Persephone, little heroes."

"There we go with the Greek gods again. You know they're not real, right?" Oliver questioned.

"Why child, of course the gods are real. I'm a goddess."

"You expect us to believe a kidnapper?" Elise growled. The woman smiled.

"Oh Elise, you're just as suspicious as your father, yet you look just your mother. You knew this world was real from birth."

"Listen, I don't know who you are… wait, how did you know my name? And did you say my mother?"

"Elise, I've known you before you were born, and your mother is a student of mine! She'll be thrilled to see you!"

"Lets get one thing straight! My parents abandoned me at an orphanage 11 years ago. They obviously don't care about me!"

Suddenly, Hera reappeared.

"That simply isn't true Elise!" She insisted. "Your parents, ALL of your parents, were forced to give you up!"

"Why then?" Henry asked.

A flash of pain struck Elise in the head as she began seeing things. A man with white hair and pure green eyes stood there and began to speak.

"_The god of time will once more rise to conquer the world. The children of the seven shall take a stand as those before them. But two fates can befall them. In which they remain with their families, the shall be destroyed before their second year. However, if they are removed from the domain of the gods, they shall escape death's grasp and grow to destroy Cronus."_

Elise quickly returned to her own mind after this strange vision. For some reason, she knew what was going on, why her parents had abandoned her, actually why all their parents had abandoned them, and what they were there for.

"I see you've had your first vision Elise." Persephone said, a glint of pride glowing in her eyes.

"What do you mean ma'am?" Oliver asked.

"You see Oliver, along with her telekinetic abilities, Elise also has the ability to gaze into the past or future, a skill that her mother also possesses."

"If that's true, what did you see, E?" Luna asked.

"I saw a man with glowing eyes and he was talking. His words sounded like a prophecy, a prophecy about us. And if what they're telling us is true, our parents gave us up to save us because if they hadn't, we wouldn't have lived to see two years old!"

"So our folks actually want us?" Zephyr said in disbelief.

Elise walked to Hera.

"Ok, we'll listen to what you have to say."

"Ugh, are you sure that's safe, Elise?" an uncertain Nick asked.

"For now."

Persephone grabbed the child's hand and motioned for the others to follow.

"Now lets begin with the basics: each of you is a descendent of an Ancient Greek hero. For Zephyr and Luna, Achilles is their ancestor."

"Sweet sis! This means we're born warriors!"

"Also, your the children of Artemis's greatest student."

"That explains our tracking and hunting abilities, bro."

"Next," Hera butted in. "Henry is the descendant of Hercules."

"That makes a lot of sense!" Oliver said while laughing. Henry seemed happy about his match.

"Then Oliver, your ancestor is Odysseus."

"I knew it!" He cried out.

"For Nicholas, it is Narciess(Can't spell it)"

The others burst into laughter.

"That explains so much!" Henry said between laughs.

"Carefull of your reflection Nick! We may need to name a new flower after you!" Oliver said while rolling on the floor. After a while, the laughter died.

"Finally," Persephone said. "There's you Elise."

"What about me?"

"You're very special, even by these terms," Hera explained. "You are the descendant of two great heroes. On your father's side is Jason and on your mother's side, Theseus."

"Wow, so I'm a double header."

"Indeed." Persephone agreed.

"Now, to introduce you to the staff," Hera said in a happy tone. Six other people, most of whom they had seen, stepped in. Ares went first.

"Well, I already introduced myself as Ares. I'm your trainer, so if you want to live up to your parent's names, you'll listen to me!"

"YES SIR!" They all said simultaneously. Athena stepped up.

"Don't listen to everything he says. I'll be your supervisor and trainer as well."

Next was a man with a pilot's hat and winged sandals.

"Your Hermes!" Oliver exclaimed.

"In the flesh, and I'll be your transport and items provider!"

Next came Hephaestus.

"As you know I'm Hephaestus and I will be your shop teacher."

Next was a very chunky man in a toga. The kids couldn't identify him.

"I, children, am Dionysus, and your chemistry teacher."

"No offense, but we're 12." Nick pointed out.

The last one was a women with golden hair and 'hunters eyes' as Luna had once called it.

"My name is Artemis and I am your true trainer. And twins," She said looking at the pair. "If you're anything like your mother, I expect great things from you!"

Hera walked to the still shocked kids.

"so now what?" Luna asked.

"Now we wait for your parents to return so we can explain the situation," Hear said.

"Wait our folks are still around?" Henry asked.

"Of course they are!" Ares exclaimed. "To heck if they were destroyed!"

"Athena," Persephone said."Why don't you take the children to their rooms?"

"Good idea. Follow me, protégés!" As the group followed the goddess, Persephone halted Elise.

"Elise, wait," she said. "There is someone in the library you must meet."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"M-my m-m-mother?"

"Follow me."

As Elise followed her, she began to feel nauseous. She had never imagined she'd meet her parents and if she did, they'd be horrible and unkind. Now that she knew the truth, she had a feeling the only way her parents would hurt her, was crushing her with a hug. Persephone stopped outside large doors.

"Are you ready to meet Theresa, Elise?"

"I don't think I can do this Persephone."

"She's your mother Elise. It tore her heart out to leave you at that orphanage!"

"Can you go first?"

The goddess smiled gently at her.

"Of course!"

While Persephone entered the room, Elise stayed behind to watch. There was only one other person in the library. On the couch reading, was a red head woman, with strawberry blonde highlites, and emerald eyes, exactly like her own. Persephone approached her.

"Good morning Theresa!"

"Good morning Persephone. What brings you in here?"

"Just looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"There's someone I want you to meet." She motioned Elise to enter the room.

Summoning up all her courage and trying with all her might not to vomit, Elise slowly entered the room and shut the door behind her. Theresa looked a bit confused at first, but looking into her 'supposed' child's eyes, her confusion turned to disbelief. Theresa rose from the couch and walked over to the young girl. Placing a hand on her cheek, she stared into the child's eyes, tears already forming. Elise felt her own tears about to overtake her.

"E-Elise?" Theresa asked hopefully.

"Y-yes. M-m-mom?" The child asked in response.

All Hades broke loose. Theresa, who had begun to cry, wrapped her arms around her child, who in turn gave into her joy and cried into her mother shirt. Persephone decided to leave mother and daughter alone to rekindle. Refusing to release Elise, Theresa began to wispher into her daughter's ear.

"W-we never meant to leave you! We had no choice! Oh, my baby!"

"I-I know why you did it. But it doesn't matter anymore!"

"That's right. What's important is that you're here and never leaving my sight again!"

And so, the two psychics spent the next 10 minutes catching up on the 11 years they were separated, not once leaving each other's grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been studying for entrance exams, but I'm back now! Okay after this chapter, I will be accepting ideas for the type of opponents the kids and their folks will be facing! So give me ideas, and if the older generation didn't battle them that's ok! I know a thing or two about Greek mythology!**

**Ch 4: Loving reunions**

After Theresa finally released Elise, who was still delirious from the reunion, they both eventually rose from the couch, their faces still stained with tears. Theresa took her daughter's hand and decided to show her around New Olympia, but Elise seemed to remember it, despite the fact she was only a year old when she last stepped through the halls. Suddenly, Elise stopped dead in her tracks, staring at something. The something was a framed picture of Jay, Theresa, and Elise. It was the day Theresa and Jay were forced to give her up. Seeing tears well in her child's eyes, Theresa brought Elise in for another hug. Still crying, Elise began to speak.

"I just don't understand why this had to happen! You already went through this, so why do we have to!?"

"I don't know, honey. It's just destiny,"

"I don't want a destiny! I want to be a normal kid, living a quiet life with her family!"

Theresa winced at her daughter's wish. She herself had once ranted about being normal and sought to do it, nearly costing her her life.

"Sweetie, I know it may seem unfair, but destiny is written for special people and that's what we are. We can't change that, but we're together now and that's what matters. Besides, if I didn't have my destiny, I would have probably never have met your father and have you,"

Content with this, Elise calmed down quite a bit.

"Come on," Theresa said. "Lets head to my room,"

Leading her inside, the two jumped on the bed, messing it up even after she had just made it. Theresa didn't mind, she was just grateful her and Jay's baby was back. She began to giggle at the at thought of her husband's reaction to the return of their daughter. Elise took notice.

"Why are you laughing mom?"

"I was just wondering how your father is going to react to seeing you again,"

"If he hugs me as hard as you do, I may need an ambulance! Where is dad anyway?"

"He took everyone out sailing today,"

"Dad sails? I love sailing!"

"Then you are defiantly your father's daughter!"

"Why didn't you go?"

"I had a feeling something big was going to happen. And boy was I right!"

The two laugh when the door to Theresa's room opened, revealing a tall, brunet man with chocolate eyes. Theresa gave a large smile.

"Jay! You're back early!"

Jay also gave a smile and kissed his wife, oblivious to Elise's presence in their room.

"Hera contacted us and said we needed to return immediately. What's going on?"

"Jay, we're not alone in this room," Theresa revealed as Elise peaked her head from behind her mother. Jay's eyes widened as he walked over to the 12 year old. Just as Theresa did, his eyes began to water as he sat next to his daughter. He brought his hand to the brunet hair their shared.

"E-Elise?"

"Hi dad,"

Jay brought his daughter in for a bone crushing hug. He placed his forehead to hers.

"I'm so sorry," he said weakly.

"I know dad, it wasn't your fault,"

The family just sat their together, enjoying each others company.

While the two parents rekindle with their daughter, Hera had sent the other children to their parents rooms, all except Nick, who remained by the fountain with Aphrodite, who had been introduced to him and took a shine to him like his father. While the children waited, Hera kept their parents in dark about them. The goddess told each to report to their rooms like children except for Neil. This drew suspicion.

"What's going on Hera?" Atlanta asked with a raised-eyebrow look.

"You'll see. Neil, Aphrodite wants to see a the fountain,"

"Why?" He asked.

"Just go,"

The team dispersed and headed for their room. Neil walked over to the fountain and began thinking about Echo who was on a trip with Lily to California. Suddenly, he caught sight of the goddess of beauty.

"Hello Aphrodite,"

"Hello Neil, there's someone here who wants to meet you,"

Neil locked eyes with the same blue eyes he had. The boy looking at him looked like a 13 year old version of himself. It couldn't be! Neil hadn't seen him for 11 years! And yet...

"Nicholas? Is that you?"

"I kinda go by Nick now, but ya it's me dad,"

Father and son shared a loving reunion in front of the goddess of love.

"Oh I just love these touching moments!" The goddess cheered. After throwing an arm around his son's shoulder, Neil and Nick began to laugh, enjoying the father and son bonding they had missed all these years.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Class of the Titans**

**Ch 5: Weapons of Life**

*****Odie*

As Odie made his way to his room, he began to wonder why Hera had been acting so weird. Had something happen while they were away? And where was Theresa? A few moments later, Odie arrived at his room and heard someone inside. It couldn't have been his wife cause she was in Colorado. Upon entering, he saw a boy with mocha skin and black curly hair like himself. He looked very familiar.

"Do I know you?" He asked the boy.

"Hera said you were my dad and may want me back,"

Odie's jaw dropped.

"Oliver? Is it really you?"

Taking a step closer, Odie saw he had Calypso's eyes. It was his son.

"It really is! Oliver!" He brought his son in for a hug.

"We didn't mean to leave you son! We were scared what would..."

"I know dad! Elise told us the whole story."

Putting a hand on Oliver shoulder he smiled.

"Welcome home, son. Welcome home,"

*Harry*

The strongest of the group, Harry, decided to hit the fridge before reporting to his room. When he reached it, however, he found someone had beaten him to the punch.

"Hey! Save some for me!" He said at the hidden person. He assumed it was a nymph. He shock to see a younger version of himself appear from behind the door.

"Sorry," the kid apologized.

Harry may not have been the smartest of the group, but even he realized who this boy was.

"Henry?"

"Ya, that's my name... Dad?"

Harry wasted no time lifting his son off the ground for hug. He was then shocked when his son tackled him to the ground after being released.

"Atta boy! Muscle man like your old man!"

"You know it,"

"We didn't want to leave at that Home. We had to save you,"

"That's alright Pop. I'm back and I'm ready to kick bad guy butt!"

"That's my boy!"

*Archie and Atlanta*

"Archie, it's over. You don't need to keep shivering," Atlanta pointed out to her crumbling husband. Archie, however, remained quivering.

"I can't help it Lanta. You know the problem I have with water!"

Atlanta quickly tried to change the subject for Archie's sake.

"So what do think is up with the gods?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's got to start at our room,"

As the coupled entered, they were met with a sense of presence.

"Who's in here?" Archie called out, bringing out his whip.

"Show yourselves!" Atlanta demanded after arming herself with her beam arrows. Two flashes appeared. Atlanta ran after one while Archie disabled the other with his whip. In the end, two kids were discovered. Atlanta and Archie were shocked to see that both children were not only twins, but near perfect combination of both of them. They knew these children.

"L-luna?" Atlanta stumbled out.

"Zephyr?" Archie questioned.

The two nodded.

"Mom?" Luna asked.

"Dad," Zephyr stated.

The family of four ran up to each other and embraced. Tears fell and heart swelled.

"We always knew you didn't mean to leave us!" Luna cried into her mother's shirt.

"We didn't!" Archie replied while nearly crushing Zephyr.

They remained in silent embrace for awhile until Hera called everyone to the training room. Parents and children alike were given formal introductions. Hera then proceeded to explain the story of Cronus and their prophecy.

"So you see heroes, it's up to you to save this world,"

"No disrespect Hera, but say that with a little more pressure if you don't mind," Oliver stated. Odie nudged his son as a way to keep him quite.

"In any event, you each must now claim your Weapon of Life,"

"Weapon of Life?" Elise asked, looking to her parents. Jay explained.

"The Weapons of Life were kept hidden from every mythology book and story. Each one is the weapon of a famous hero or god. They're very powerful and very dangerous. There are ,in total, 6, one for each of you,"

"What do these have to do with us?" Zephyr asked his father. Athena stepped in.

"According to the prophecy, which was enhanced after you left, the only way you can defeat Cronus is with the weapons,"

"Well lets go find them!" Henry said, jumping from his seat next to his dad.

"Take it easy, Henry. We don't even know where they are," Luna stated.

"We do," Hera said bluntly. "The first weapon belongs to Luna and Zephyr. Artemis, if you could explain?"

The goddess of the hunt emerged and began.

"The weapon are mine and Apollo's first bow and arrows,"

"You're give us your weapons?" Zephyr asked in disbelief.

"We don't really use them anymore, and true hunters need true weapons. Both are hidden in a cave deep within the rain forest,"

"Not the rain forest!" Archie growled.

"What's wrong dad," the twins asked together. Neil began to laugh.

"Oh your daddy's just upset about you running into an old rival of his!"

"Huh?"

"Archie, we're just there to look for the bows, not him,"

"But Atlanta!"

"No buts!"

"Who's him?" Luna question.

"No one honey," Archie said, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Okay, if we're done with drama class, lets go get those weapons!" Elise said jumping to her feet. Neil's laughter turned to a groan.

"Oh great, another Jay!"

*Rain Forest*

One portal jump, and a barfing Nicholas later, the team found themselves in the rain forest. Neil helped his son while remembering his own first usage of the portal.

"It's alright Nick, you'll get used to it,"

While Nick regained his stomach, the rest of the gang mapped out the area.

"Okay, the mountain range is a good 30 mile hike in any direction," Jay began.

"And according to Hera, we won't be able to see it until we get within 5 miles," Elise finished.

"Then it's simple," Theresa announced. "Four directions, four groups. Jay, Elise and I go east; Henry and Harry go west; Odie, Oliver, Neil, and Nicholas, after he gets back his stomach, go North; and Atlanta, Archie, and the twins take the south. Once someone finds it, contact the others over phone,"

"Sounds good to me," Odie said.

"Agreed," Harry announced.

"Ditto," Neil said while still tending to Nicholas.

"Me to," Jay nodded.

"Us to," Luna said for her family.

"Then lets move out!" Jay ordered.

"And keep an eye out for Goat Boy!" Archie grumbled.

"Archie, please drop it," Atlanta plead.

"Goat Boy, dad?" Zephyr wondered.

"You'll probably see,"

"Move out!" Jay cried as the groups separated.

As the twins and their parents moved rapidly through the jungle, they stopped to survey the area.

"No sign of trouble," Archie decided.

"Good, all this running on uneven turf is making my feet hurt," Zephyr complained as he removed his shoe add rubbed his foot.

"We have to keep moving," Atalanta said. Suddenly, an earthquake shook the area, sending the twins spiraling and rolling down a steep hill into the swamp below.

"Luna! Zephyr!" Atlanta screamed.

"Looks like your _friend _is trying to kill us and more importantly our children!" Archie roared.

Down in the swamp, Luna and Zephyr bounced to their feet, weapons at the ready.

"That was no ordinary earthquake, sis,"

"You're Zephyr. Be on high alert. I think we're about to meet the person dad was talking about,"

Before either could react, vines grabbed hold of the twins, binding them and hanging them upside down.

"Okay, new plan," Luna said, examining the situation. "MOM! DAD! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, a low howl filled the air.

"I don't take kindly to strangers in my rain forest!" A voice hissed. The twins twisted their necks to see where it had come from. A man with unruly red hair and horns stood on a ledge. The weirdest thing was that he had goat legs.

"A satyr!" Zephyr yelled.

"No," Luna realized. "Pan, the god of nature and the wild!"

The vines began contracting around the kids, literally squeezing the life out of them. Atlanta, in a flash, appeared.

"PAN STOP!" She cried. The lord of the wild stopped at the sight of Atlanta and smiled.

"Atlanta! It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you to, Pan,"

Right before the satyr could claim a hug, Luna began to choke out words.

"Mom. Help!"

Archie then arrived. One look at the scene and fury thy name is Archie.

"PAN! THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!" He yelled in anger.

"Pan, please release our twins," Atlanta beg.

"These are... Your children," He asked somewhat hurt. The two parents nodded

"I wouldn't have done it had I known!" Waving his hand, the vines holding Luna diminished and she plummeted into her mother's arms.

"Nice of you to drop in sweetie!"

"Good catch mom!"

"And Zephyr?" Archie asked, irritated. Like before, the vines vanish. Unfortunately, Zephyr fell flat on his face. The family rushed to him.

"Zephyr! Honey, are you alright?" Atalanta asked her son in fear. He groaned, proving he was fine. If Archie was angry before, now he had the full fury of Hades.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!' YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" He screamed, trying to strangle Pan.

"It was an accident!"

"I'm fine now dad, really,"

Pan helped the boy to his feet.

"My sincere apologizes. I did not mean for you to land like that. Allow me to make it up to you,"

"You could take us to the resting place of the bows of Artemis and Apollo," Luna suggested.

"Easy!"

despite their father's reluctancy, Pan led the group to the hidden mountain.

"In here!" He said. While the kids entered the cave, their parents contacted the rest of the group. At the end of the tunnel, a sliver and a gold bow sat on marble pedal stools. Upon grabbing the bows, silver for Luna, gold for Zephyr, quivers and a set of arrows appeared on the twins back.

"Sweet!" Luna cried.

"They automatically reload so you can never run out," Pan explained. Once they had returned to the surface, the rest had already arrived.

"Got it?" Elise asked.

Luna answered by raising her bow. Jay let out a happy sigh.

"Good, now lets head..." He never finished. A beam of orange light separated the parents from the children. A familiar voice filled the air.

"So good to see you and your group, Jay," a man in a black suit with black and white hair stated.

"Cronus!" Jay snarled. The god laughed and eyed the kids.

"So these are the children destined to destroy me? Pathetic!"

Elise drew her sword.

"Looks can be deceiving!"

"Ah, Jay, Theresa, so this is your daughter? I will have much pleasure killing her!"

Cronus brought out his scythe and attacked. Elise began to counter his move but was not as skilled as her father and was defeated. Before the god strike the killing blow, a silver arrow struck him. He roared in frustration.

"Alright, you win this round! But this isn't the end! It's only the beginning!" He disappeared inside a portal as the parents tended to their kids. Once the minor injuries had been taken care of, Odie called up the portal. The twins waved goodbye to Pan and returned to New Olympia.


End file.
